


Fuck Father's Day

by Sheepywritesfics



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Murder, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Marking, Multi, No Apocalypse, Omega Verse, Possessive Behavior, Pseudo-Incest, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheepywritesfics/pseuds/Sheepywritesfics
Summary: Reginald had expectations about what the children would present as when the time came. The overall result was not what he expectated, but the situation does have its bright spots.(This is based off of this really good umbrellakink prompt https://umbrellakink.dreamwidth.org/284.html?thread=466204 ,that unfortunately didn't go quite as op wanted. But I hope everyone still enjoys this nonetheless)!





	1. Chapter 1

When Grace dutifully reports everyone's secondary genders the next morning, after they present overnight he almost thinks she is trying to joke with him. Not with Numbers One and Three, them being alphas and Number Six being an omega was not all that surprising. What was interesting was Numbers Four and Seven of all people being alphas. Along with Numbers Two and Five being an omegas. He only starts to see the benefits of this new reality, during breakfast when Number Five starts causing a disruption over the whole time traveling nonsense once again.

If the insufferable little brat wants to endanger himself then go right ahead. It was not like he was irreplaceable in the grand scheme of things, and his inevitable failure would set a great example for the others to not step so drastically out of line. But just as Number Five is about to storm out of the dining room Number Seven quickly stands up. She pins the boy with a hard stare, her pupils quickly turning a deep burgundy. Number Five actually stops dead in his tracks with a full body flinch, the scent of a subdued omega quickly filling the air. Then in the blink of an eye the he is back in his chair at the dining table. Number Seven sits back down as well and after a brief hesitation, everyone else quickly goes back to what they were previously doing.

* * *

He could have forbade Number Five from moving into Number Seven's room later that night. As well as the subsequent marking that followed. But all the possibilities for new data based on this arrangement were too good to pass up.

* * *

Number Six's temperament has always been rather passive, but at the very least he eventually did whatever he was told to do. But right now during training he was not doing _anything_. For his curiosity he paired him up with Number Two for practicing their fighting skills, and for the past three rounds Number Two has been the victor _embrassingly_ quickly. It was absolutely pathetic to watch and he has had enough. "Number Two, go stand by that tree over there," he demands and the boy in question flinches but nonetheless obeys him after that slight hesitation.

"Number Seven, fetch me some of Number Two's spare knifes," he continues and while the girl scurries off everyone else predicably freezes in place. He relishes in their obvious fear, and wastes no time in deepening it when Number Seven reappears after completing his request. He does not begin explaining himself until he throws the first knife at Number Two, that lands about three inches away from his right leg. Nobody wisely says a word and the tense atmosphere surrounding them becomes even more overbearing.

Before throwing the next knife however he spys Number Four clenching his hands into fists, and his eyes turning a familiar deep shade of burgundy. "Number Six, your resistance of your power has been cumbersome before. But now it has gotten too bothersome to ignore," he says calmly and the second knife lands right above Number Two's left shoulder. "And as for you Number Four, I do not care about whatever you want to inject into your body. As long as it continues to not effect your performance on missions of course. But you carelessly prancing around here in such _feminine_ atire so often, has gone too far as well. By some chance of faith you are an alpha now and will damn well start acting like it,"

The third knife grazes the right side of Number Two's face. And even though the boy is obviously in great pain as a result, Reginald is glad he has at least enough common sense not to make a fool of himself over the injury. "Now Number Two go take yourself to Grace and get patched up. As for the rest of you, I hope this has taught you all something very important," he says as Numbers One, Three and Seven nod their heads shakily in response. Number Five just sneers hatefully at him before popping away to God knows where. Number Four surprises him though by actually having the audacity to growl at him, before chasing after Number Two with Number Six hot on his heels.

* * *

 

Number Four is punished accordingly for that little transgression later in the day. Unfortunately leaving poor Number Six with two unstable mates to try and comfort that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The response for this story has been absolutely insane! Ya'll are just so damn awesome and I'm really grateful for it, truely! ❤️❤️❤️❤️

Everyone else has just got done saving some people from a bank robbery, and in an extremely rare act of kindness Reginald allowed them to buy themselves some ice cream. Even her, although as usual she wasn't allowed in on the action. "And you don't need to be, Vanya. You're already fine as you are," Five tells her softly from where they're sitting side by side, under the shade of a big tree in the park that's nearby the bank. Her alpha preens at his words and she smiles while reaching over to grab his free hand, that's not holding his ice cream cone at the moment. His cheeks get lightly pink in response and Vanya's about to gently tease him about it, when something catches her attention a few feet away from them.

There's a boy standing shyly in front of Klaus, from where he's sitting in between Diego and Ben on a park bench. He's relatively cute she supposes, tall with the classic blonde hair and blue eyes combo. Whatever he says to Klaus has him... not laugh exactly but his lips do start twitching rather hard as he fights to keep from smiling. On both sides of him Diego and Ben are both frowning deeply, with Diego red in the face and practically vibrating out of his skin. "Sorry Honey but I'm already spoken for, two times over in fact," Klaus tells the boy while leaning over on Ben's left shoulder, and putting his free hand on Diego's right knee. 

The moves are clearly meant to soothe, and Vanya can tell that they are until the boy stupidly opens his mouth and loudly blurts out, "Oh come on, you're saying that but I don't see any mark on you so you're clearly up for grabs!" causing Diego to spring up and tightly clutch the boy by his neck. And in the next instant Luther's suddenly there untangling Diego from the boy. Which wasn't an out of character response to be honest, except for the fact that Luther had pushed Diego away so hard that he ended up on the ground with quite a bit of force. Vanya couldn't help but wince a little in sympathy while Five sighes and slowly shakes his head in disgust beside her.

The boy took that moment to quickly hightail it away from the scene, which Vanya thought was highly smart of him. "What the hell is your problem, Jackass?!" Diego screams at Luther as he quickly jumps up, in order to get up close and personal in the other boy's face. Surprisingly Luther just as quickly backs away from Diego, with both of his hands held up in front of him in a pacifying manner. " Come on now Diego, I couldn't let you just ... seriously hurt that guy over an obvious misunderstanding!" Luther pleads and that actually stops Diego in his tracks for a moment. "What do you mean by 'obvious misunderstanding'?" Diego asks slowly with mocking air quotes over the last two words, and Luther gulps before backing away a little bit more.

"Well I mean you're not exactly like normal omegas, you know? You're loud and competitive and always fighting back and-" Luther continues and the only thing that really saves him from Diego attacking him, is Reginald suddenly calling them over so that can go back home. Vanya, hell everybody really, already know that Luther's not going to get away scott free from the stuff he pulled just now. Especially from Allison, if the way she's furiously whispering to him on the ride home is anything to go by.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harold Jenkins who? (Also raise your hands if you want Eudora and Human!Delores to show up here soon as well, cause I sure do!)

The day after the incident at the park, Vanya's alpha starts to get restless. At first she doesn't really understand why, since nothing seems to play out of the ordinary. In fact it's actually during a scheduled time for her to take her medicine, that everything just seems to fall into place. And once it feels safe enough to do so she flushes the whole bottle down the toilet. 

* * *

Later that night Vanya's eyes pop open to the sound of heavy rain falling. Her throat feels incredibly dry so she regrettably untangles herself, from Five's strong embrace so that she can sneak out to the kitchen for a glass of water. She's just made it to the kitchen entrance when a random boy drops inside from a broken window. They lock eyes and Vanya's alpha suddenly roars loud and threatening inside of her. It's all for a good reason though, since the boy is covered head to toe in blood. His eyes are wide and glazed over and when he says " Wow I don't remember ever seeing you in the news," in a high pitched breathless voice, Vanya can feel her eyes turning red.

 _"Who the hell are you?"_ She growls and the strange boy showing no sign of being bothered by the presence of her alpha, is the only thing that clues her into the fact that the boy's a beta. 

"Harold Jenkins. I tried to get accepted into here earlier today... but... uh...things didn't go quite according to plan," he continues as if she hasn't spoken at all, giggling to himself and looking around the kitchen. The rain outside seems to begin falling even harder than it was before.

"There's blood all over you."

"Oh yeah! I... sorta... um...killed my father tonight."

_"You killed your father?"_

_"_ Uh huh! He's... such a bastard. The world's better off without him honestly."

It's starts thundering and lighting outside. Vanya's skin feels like it's seconds away from peeling off of her body completely. She takes a step closer to Jenkins. "And you're here again in the dead of night because...?"

"Your siblings kill bad guys all the time right? And I just did the same thing on this very night! _I deserve to be here!"_

Danger. He's a danger to her pack, her family, her mate. She's has to get rid of the threat. The very air around her seems to be vibrating, pressing in on her skull and making it incredibly hard to concentrate, on the disturbing conversation she's having here right now with Jenkins. So with help from her alpha Vanya pushes the force overriding all of her senses out away from her. It pretty much throws Jenkins across the room, and causes him to hit a wall with a loud sickning crunch.

Her heart beat pounds loudly in her ears, and the thick scent of blood clouds the air. She's panting as if she's just got done running a marathon. Her alpha's purring now though, pleased that the threat is properly vanquished. She turns around, intending to go find anyone to tell about what just happened. But it turns out there's no need to, because everyone's already standing in front of her with varying levels of shock on their faces. Well except for Five, who just has the biggest shit eating grin on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So for right now, the general consensus is that Eudora is a yes and Delores is a no. So in the meantime I would love to hear any ideas, of how ya'll would like to see Eudora show up in this story, her secondary gender, etc.

The house smells sweeter now than it did before. Allison assumes it's because of nearly everyone  being an omega now. The thought only begins forming in her head when a sharp but pleasant, burst of cinnamon waffles in the air for a moment. When she spys Ben getting the rare upper hand, during a game of chest with Five. And again when small clouds of green apples hit her nose, when she catches Diego letting Klaus paint his nails in their bedroom. It makes her alpha content to know that her pack is all good at the moment.

* * *

Her and Vanya have never really been all that close, but now Allison has recently found herself gravitating towards her. Especially now that her powers have made themselves known, Dad has _very_  reluctantly gave her the approval to join them on missions now (well after lots and lots of training of course). In fact after a long day of endurance training outside, she finds herself heading towards Vanya and Five's room. Five isn't there but Vanya is, sloppily hacking  away at her long hair with some scissors.

Allison loudly clears her throat and when she has Vanya's attention, offers to help restyle her hair for her. Vanya ends up agreeing after a brief hesitation, and after one quick trip to the bathroom later Vanya's bangs are now gone. And the back of her hair now reaches the bottom of her neck, instead of the middle of her back like it did before.

* * *

She really likes kids. Has ever since they saved some people from a burning apartment building once. Out of curiosity she asks Klaus and Vanya if they ever want to have kids in the future, during one of their annual at night gossip sessions. They're lazily piled on top of each other when she asks this, with her on the bottom and Vanya sandwiched in between her and Klaus. It's surprising to her when all Vanya does is grunt out a blunt yes to her question. While Klaus is the one to sit with his face flushed, babbling gibberish while gesturing wildly with his hands. He too also says yes eventually.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear old Reginald kills himself in this story as well, the twist is that nobody gives a shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Eudora in this story is a beta and pretty much the same as how she is in canon, there's just nothing romantic between her and Diego. 
> 
> 2\. There's nothing romantic between Allison and Luther when they're adults. They eventually grow out of those feelings for each other, but are still pretty close regardless. Claire exists in this story as well, but Allison and Patrick never get married and just had a brief relationship instead that resulted in Claire. Patrick ends up leaving them both before Claire turns one years old.
> 
> 3\. All the other couples have their own homes together, while Luther bounces back and forth between where Allison and Claire live and the academy where Grace and Pogo still stay.
> 
> 4\. Luther's also not a monkey man in this story, and there's was no moon mission either.
> 
> 5\. Vanya never writes her book.

The phone starts ringing just as the boy she's currently teaching the violin to is leaving with his mother. Five's currently passed out on their couch in the living room, the thick blanket Vanya had placed over him earlier beginning to slide off of him. The action reveals the small swell of the omega's belly to the delight of her and her alpha, but before she can get too caught up in her emotions she quickly goes over to answer the phone. The news that Reginald has just died surprises her, only because the man has always seemed so constant and immovable. Like how the sky is always blue and water is wet. When Five wakes up from his nap later on and she tells him the news, he seems momentarily surprised as well before briefly expressing his satisfaction at the old man's death. They don't touch on subject for the rest of the night, and only bring it up again the next morning, when they start getting calls from the rest of their siblings.

* * *

Eudora has an amazing poker face Ben thinks to himself as he watches her, Klaus and Diego play their fifth round of Go Fish. So far she's won three of the previous rounds with Klaus claiming the last one. Poor Diego seems so out of his element though, despite the numerous times the rest of them have patiently repeated the rules to him. In fact at this exact moment he places his remaining cards on the kitchen table, before loudly exclaiming that he's done playing the game and is going to hunt for a snack. But as soon as he stands up the phone rings, causing Diego to almost trip in his haste to run over to it before it stops ringing completely. When the phone call finishes Diego slowly makes his way back over to them, snackless, and tells them that Reginald has just died. He doesn't look upset at all while telling them the news, and Ben can feel a similar apathy welling up inside him as well. Klaus doesn't react to the news at all, as he jumps up and loudly starts claiming victory over the the current round of the card game.

* * *

Claire's positively beating Luther's ass in the laidback game of scoccer the two are playing outside. Allison's currently making lunch for all of them when the phone starts to ring. She absent mindlessly answers the phone, while using her other hand to stir the soup she has on the stove. Hearing the news that Reginald has just died, fills her with a sense of freedom that doesn't really surprise her. She knows that the news will shock Luther though, because even though they're all grown now with lives outside of the academy, a part of him seems to still be stuck in that cold lifeless building. With these thoughts on her mind she stops stiring the soup and turns the stove off. She knows that Luther notices how shaky and wooden her smile is when she calls him and Claire in for lunch. She quickly shakes her head at him and ushers him to the kitchen, whispering that she'll tell him what's wrong later. She knows that the chances are slim, but she still silently hopes that he won't get too upset when she finally tells him about what's going on.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's officially funeral time y'all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and everybody is pretty much wearing what they wore in the first episode of the show. The only real changes though are Five who's wearing a brown sweater and soft gray pants. And Klaus who stays in the outfit he had on in the scene where, he's looking around in Reginald's office for stuff to steal and gets caught by Allison and Luther.

A little while after Eudora had left and the news of dear old Reggie finally biting the dust had begun to slowly sink in, Klaus' alpha had become.... not really restless (since being stalked by ghosts on a daily basis does that just fine) but uneasy because of how unexpected the information is. In the back of his mind, Reginald always seemed so invincible, like not even God could strike him down if the need for it ever came up. To hear that he's finally gone and can never hurt him or the rest of his family ever again was a huge relief, but at the same time, he couldn't help but wait for the other shoe to drop. This train of thought had made him so jittery that he had to go outside and smoke a cigarette for a while, with the additional help of the slight breeze in the air doing wonders to get his body to stop twitching at least. Once he was done with that he, Diego and Ben had spent hours in their kitchen baking a thick chocolate cake to further help with his nerves. So here they were now the next day, in the kitchen of the place that had been everyone's own personal hell for what had felt like decades to discuss having a _funeral_ of all things for the bastard. 

He loved the look of utter bewilderment on Luther's face when the three of them arrived fashionably late, him carrying the cake with Ben and Diego following right behind him. Allison and Vanya were sitting next to each other on the left side of the dining table talking quietly, while Five's body was sprawled out across three chairs with his head in Vanya's lap and her hands rubbing absently through his hair. Luther, after getting over his initial shock, seemed to be deep in his thoughts from where he's sitting at the head of the table. Staring down at the table's surface, as if the piece of furniture contained all of the secrets of the universe or something. "Allie! Little Van-Van! Oh, how I've missed you both so much!" He chirps while squeezing both women in a tight hug and giving them big kisses on their cheeks after placing the container holding the cake on the table. Causing them to laugh and Five to let out an annoyed grunt due to having his position jostled thanks to Klaus' excited greeting. "A little warning would have been very much appreciated," he grumbles as he slowly pulls his lower body off the other two chairs and sits up as straight as he can his original seat. After letting go of his sisters he quickly scoops Five up in his arms as well, easily ignoring the loud offended squawk the other man let out in protest.  "Sorry Little Number Five, I'll try to remember that next time," he says and then swiftly kisses the other man once on his forehead, silently cooing at the dark blush the action gets him in response.

"Idiot!" Five hisses like a startled kitten before starting to wiggle out of his embrace, and with a chuckle, Klaus decides to be merciful for once in his life and lets him go. "So, who in here wants some cake?!" He shouts while the others greet each other and he makes it his mission to find some plates and utensils, and some glasses for anyone who wants something to drink while they eat. He's pleased to find out that everyone wants a piece, expect Luther the eternal party pooper, and eagerly sets out to serve everyone with Vanya's help. It's only when they are all sitting down content with their treat that Luther stands up, and then loudly clears his throat and crosses his arms over his chest waiting impatiently for them to at the very least glance in his direction. "Since I know it's going to take way too long to address how inappropriate dishing out cake is while discussing our father's death, I'll just cut to the chase and say that we're having a funeral for him in the courtyard in a just a bit," Luther begins but before he could go any further Five suddenly snorts loudly while shoving a fat chunk of cake in his mouth.

"Oh boy, there are so many things I have to say in response to what just came out of your mouth. But the most important thing I have to say is that it's supposed to start raining soon. And if you really think that I'm going to risk getting sick, thanks to throwing that bastard's ashes outside then you're even more naive than I thought," he sneers in Luther's direction, and an absent part of Klaus' mind is surprised that Five's words were so easy to understand despite his mouth being full of cake at the moment. While the rest of him quickly notices Diego gearing up to keep the conversation going when he jabs his fork at Luther and barks, " Not only that but why even do anything for that man at all?! He was a complete irredeemable monster, who doesn't deserve anything more from us except for having those ashes of his flushed down the damn toilet."

"Oh! And then we can all dig out whatever inheritance that's left out for us, maybe destroy a couple of things for the fun of it and then hightail it out of here as fast as we possibly can. You guys could even come over to our house for dinner afterward! This guy over here is making lasagna so that damn good it'll make you cum in your pants instantly," Klaus cuts in this time with that last bit directed at Ben, who adorably blushes and ducks his head to the side at the attention now being shifted towards him. Five chooses that moment to sigh and place his now empty plate and his fork on the table, and then leans back in his seat and cross his own arms over his chest just like Luther had done earlier. "As much as it pains me to admit it, I actually agree with Klaus and Diego on this one. So who in here wants to do the honors? I would just do it myself but for obvious reasons that's completely out of the question, especially since I absolutely refuse to climb up all those stairs," he says while placing a hand on his baby bump which he just as quickly removes when Luther suddenly bangs one of his hands down hard on the table. Causing everyone else to flinch before the other alphas in the room growl at him in warning with their eyes briefly flashing red. Vanya even takes it a step further with her eyes soon turning a familiar iridescent blue for a minute as well, just as the rain Five mentioned earlier finally begins to fall outside.

Luther's whole body stiffens at their reactions just as his own eyes flash red for a second. He noticeably swallows before saying, " Look, you guys...Dad wasn't actually.... a parent to any of us in the ways it really mattered I'm willing admit to that. But he's still our father and at least deserves some kind of send off from us," in a hushed voice with wide pleading eyes that were just begging for someone to agree with him on the matter. Unfortunately for him, that was never going to happen, not today at least, and no one showed that sentiment better than Ben. Who abruptly put a stop to the whole debate when he grabbed the urn containing Reginald's ashes, that had been placed on top of a chair next to Luther the whole time, opened it up and poured the whole thing down the kitchen sink with a flourish.

**Author's Note:**

> @rainbowdragonball on Tumblr is where y'all can come and scream at me about anything.


End file.
